1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device and lighting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a discharge lamp lighting device having the following circuit configuration has been known (e.g., see JPN. PAT. APPLN. KOKAI Publication No. 10-243661). According to the circuit configuration, a direct current (DC) power supply is connected in series with a pair of switch elements. One switch element is connected in parallel with a resonance load circuit including inductor, capacitor and discharge lamp. Direct voltage is converted into high frequency voltage by the switching operation of each switch element so that it is supplied to the discharge lamp. With the foregoing circuit configuration, power loss of the switch element and the inductor is reduced to improve power conversion efficiency.